Green Star
by axepen
Summary: Law bersikeras bahwa dia mampu mengambil kembali posisinya sebagai kekasih Sanji, namun pria hijau itu harus dia jatuhkan terlebih dahulu. Tapi, bukannya berkelahi, mereka malah membincangkan keindahan pria bersurai pirang itu dalam balutan piyamanya yang bermotif polkadot biru muda. ZoSan vs LawSan
1. Chapter 1

**Green Star**

 **Rated M; Zoro X Sanji; Humour & Romance; AU FFn**

 **Disclaimer; One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Warning; Sexual Contents, Failed for Humour, Bahasa kasar, OOC, Uke Sanji & Seme Zoro, etc...**

 **A/N; Lirik ke fic-fic lain... wah, utang saya udah banyak, tapi masih nimpukin utang lagi XD**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1. No Title**

Sanji merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil sebatang rokok, memasak selama berjam-jam sangat melelahkan, tapi dia sangat menyukainya. Dia melirik jam tangan _silver_ -nya, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Hari ini restoran Baratie 2 memang sangat padat, dan mereka para koki dan pelayan harus lembur. Bukan berarti karena dia seorang kepala koki di restoran kedua tersebut, dia tidak bekerja, dia paling banyak bekerja. Tadi saja koki yang bertugas dalam membuat saus salah mengoleskan saus pada daging, saking kebanyakan pesanan, koki khusus makanan pembuka nyaris salah membedakan gula dengan garam, banyak kejadian yang menyebalkan dan melelahkan di Baratie 2, untung saja Sanji langsung memberhentikan kegiatan yang akan merusak makanan tersebut.

Dia berhenti di teras restoran, udara malam yang dingin menggelitik tubuhnya. Menggigil. Sekarang memang sudah bulan Oktober, bulan depan sudah November dan salju akan turun. Dia mempererat pelukannya pada syal biru tua dan mantel kremnya. Ujung hidungnya memerah dan dia segera menarik ujung syalnya, dan menutupi hidungnya.

...

"Oww... coba lihat badannya itu... fufufu"

"Ooh, Tuhan... aku pasti akan mimisan,"

"Tidak! Ah... kenapa dia bisa terlalu merangsang?"

Merasa keributan terjadi di apartemennya, dia menghampiri adiknya, Nami beserta teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ada apa, Nami-chan? Kenapa kau ada di apartemenku?" tanyanya, diraihnya syalnya dan mantelnya, kemudian menggantungnya di tiang gantung pakaian. Adiknya itu memang punya kunci cadangan untuk apartemennya, jadi dia tidak perlu pulang dulu kalau adiknya datang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Aah, tidak ada apa-apa. Ganti baju sana, gih!" seru Nami yang mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Sanji pergi dari kawasan tersebut.

"Astaga... Nami-chan... kau jahat sekali pada abangmu ini..." Sanji menangis, kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya. Semuanya menatap Nami sambil tersenyum-senyum. Setelah Sanji tuntas memasuki kamar, mereka kembali berceloteh ria.

"Wah, kau beruntung punya abang setampan dan sekaya ini." ujar Vivi yang disambut anggukan Kaya.

"Ya, Sanji-san benar-benar baik." Ujar Robin lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Tapi dia itu mesum, tahu! Kau tahu?!" lalu Nami membalikkan halaman majalah tersebut lagi. Dia kemudian mengajak ketiga temannya itu melihat kembali. Sebuah halaman dengan gambar pria berambut hijau yang diberi cat hitam di bagaian bawah rambutnya, hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ kasar kasual, _topless_ , dan memandang ke arah mereka dengan tajam.

"Oh, _shit..._ pendatang baru yang begitu..." Nami memberikan jeda pada komentarnya.

" _Sexy..._ " lanjut Robin sambil cekikikan. Vivi sendiri ikut-ikutan, Kaya hanya menutup matanya, dia 'kan udah punya Usopp sih...

Bam!

Pintu terbanting, mereka bertiga segera menoleh ke arah Sanji yang tengah membanting pintu dengan wajah yang sedikit masam, namun Nami mengabaikannya. Dia melirik ke arah Nami dan mendapati sebuah buku tengah terbuka di tangannya. Dia tahu betul itu buku apa.

"Nami-chan, ayah dan ibu mengatakan padaku kalau kau sama sekali tidak boleh membaca buku seperti ini!" seru Sanji, menggapai majalah _fashion_ yang baru dibelinya minggu kemarin dari tangan Nami.

"Itu hanya buku _fashion_ , kak! Berikan padaku, aku ingin melihatnya!" seru Nami yang berusaha menggapai buku yang sudah diangkat abangnya yang setinggi seratus delapan puluh tersebut. Dia menggerutu.

"Masalahnya, ini _fashion_ pria. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat suka pria yang _topless_ , adikku tersayang!" seru Sanji yang segera berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya. Hening beberapa saat, dia keluar dan menoleh ke arah Nami lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau kesini hanya untuk melihat majalah tersebut?" tanya Sanji.

Nami menggeleng.

"Aku boleh pinjam uang, tidak?" tanya Nami dengan wajah anak kucing.

"Huh... kau bukannya pinjam, Nami-chan. Tapi kamu meminta!" Sanji merogoh kantong celana _jeans_ biru mudanya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet cokelat tua yang telihat bagaikan oasis uang bagi Nami. Bahkan Nami mau jika hanya diberi dompet kosong, itu'kan dompet mahal, bisa dia jual dengan harga tinggiiiii.

"Berapa?" tanya Sanji.

"Empat ratus ribu, ada?" tanya Nami berharap, walau dia tahu paling sedikit ada lima ratus ribu di dompet itu.

"Apa sih, yang enggak ada untukmu, cantik. Tapi, untuk apa?" tanya Sanji, lalu dia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya.

"Ada _meet & greet_, di lapangan Skypiea. Kakak tahu, 'kan..."

"Ooh, si _marimo_ itu, ya?" tanya Sanji. Nami mengeryit... memang sih, Sanji kurang suka kalau Nami, adiknya yang tersayang itu pergi ke sebuah pertemuan selebritis atau orang terkenal yang gak jelas.

"Heh! Begitu-begitu, dia punya banyak _fans_ , lho. Padahal baru magang dua bulan di agensinya." Ujar Nami.

"Ooh, ok. Kau butuh uang jajan? Empat ratus 'kan hanya untuk tiket tiga orang." Tanya Sanji memastikan. Senyum Nami mengembang lebar, dengan segera dia memeluk abangnya tersebut dengan sangat erat. Sanji memang yang paling bisa mengerti dirinya yang haus akan uang ini.

"Yaaaai! Sanji memang yang terbaik!" serunya. _Yah, kalau memberi uang..._ pikir Sanji sedikit kecewa.

Sanji mengambil empat lembar uang seratus ribu berry dan memberikannya pada Nami. Lalu satu kartu kredit hitam penggunaan tidak terbatas disodorkannya.

"SANJI! Kamu sungguh-sungguh?!" teriak Nami tidak percaya kalau abangnya itu memberikan kartu istimewa tersebut.

"Oh, ga mau, ya? Ya udah, abang ganti nih..." ucap Sanji lalu menukar kartu hitam dengan kartu hijau penggunaan ekonomis—batas lima ratus ribu.

"AAAA! Jangaaaan..." _aku masih ingin belanja isi semua_ mall _..._ pikir Nami.

"Sori, Nami-chan. Soalnya rabu aku harus ke London untuk belanja dan rapat." Jawab Sanji sambil tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan satu kartu kredit ekonomis tersebut.

"Huuuu... tanpa restoran itupun kau 'kan tetap kayaaa..." rengek Nami, tapi dia tetap menerima kartu tersebut. Dia tahu benar abangnya itu masih mempunyai pekerjaan sebagai model, atlet renang, lari, dsb, pembawa acara memasak, dan penulis.

"Nami-chan, kamu sudah dua puluh tahun, kau sudah bisa mencari pekerjaan sendiri, ya? Mana mungkin aku terus yang mengurus kamu? Bahkan sampai aku menikah nanti? Bisa-bisa istriku cemburuuu..." ujar Sanji sambil mengusap-usap rambut Nami.

Mendengar itu, Nami hanya bisa mencebilkan bibirnya. Tidak mungkin abangnya itu akan mempunyai istri. Dia tahu kok, abangnya itu gay, sudah berkali-kali dia melihat abangnya itu dicumbui laki-laki. Setiap kali dia datang, kalau tidak di sofa, pasti di kasur, bahkan di atas meja makan dia mendapati abangnya tengah digigit, dicium, atau bahkan udah masuk ke sesi masuk-masukan. Parah!

"Mana mungkin kamu bakal punya istri, kamu 'kan gay!" seru Nami.

"APA?!" teriak Vivi dan Kaya yang dilanjut dengan ekspresi kaget Robin.

Sanji terkekeh, lalu menggelung-gelung rambut Nami di jemari panjangnya yang langsing.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa merebut hati wanita, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum keabangan yang selalu membuat Nami _melting_ namun merasa nyaman di samping abangnya tersebut. Nami juga yakin kalau ketiga temannya yang ada di belakang pasti tengah menikmati keindahan duniawi tersebut.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa merayuku!" seru Nami, berniat menolak tapi tidak bisa tidak mengakui ketampanan abangnya itu. Dia 'kan dicap _playboy_ kelas kakap di sekolah atas dulu. Namun Sanji hanya mengencani laki-laki saja, dan semua laki-laki itu pasti sangat tampan dan membuat iri semua gadis pada Sanji. Bahkan, sangking banyaknya yang mengantri untuk mengencani Sanji, adiknya itu membuat loket yang disebut-sebut _Date Sanji From Now ON_! Sekali trip dua puluh ribu berry, makanya dompet Nami saat SMP dan SMA itu selalu _full_ dan dia berhasil membuat kartu kredit punyanya sendiri.

Sanji tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke dapur. "Kalian bertiga menginap?" tanyanya kepada Vivi, Kaya, dan Robin. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Nami-chan, kamu sudah mengajak mereka makan?" tanya Sanji sambil menuang beberapa sendok kopi, krim, dan sedikit gula.

"Belum, soalnya aku menunggu kakak datang... aku mana bisa masak," Nami bersiul enteng. Sanji hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dengan lancar dari mulut adiknya tersebut.

"Haduuuh, itu juga harus kamu ubah Nami-chan. Bagaimana kalau kau mau menikah nanti? Jangan-jangan kau akan manggil abangmu ini untuk ngantar makanan kalian?" tanya Sanji yang kemudian menyesap kopinya tersebut.

Nami menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu terdengar tawa ringan dari ketiga perempuan di belakang sana. Tawa mereka berhasil menyadarkan Sanji dari kopinya.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak sopan, siapa nama kalian semua, _ladies_?" tanya Sanji yang segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Aku Nevertari Vivi, Sanji-kun." Sapa Vivi.

"Ah, teman sejak SD Nami, ya? Tapi kenapa rambut Vivi-chan jadi biru?" tanya Sanji.

"Aku dan Vivi mengikuti kelas _make-up¸_ jadi kami ngecat rambut sendiri, menarik lho! Sanji-kun mau coba? Warna hitam _shading_ pasti cocok padamu." Jawab Vivi dengan antusias, dia sangat suka mengikuti kelas yang banyak praktiknya, mendengar itu Sanji tersenyum.

"Sanji tidak akan mau Vivi! Rambut pirangnya itu selalu menjadi kebanggaannya!" seru Nami yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menggaet ketiga temannya tersebut.

Sanji tertawa. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Kaya.

"Tunangan Usopp, 'kan? Kaya-chan?"tanya Sanji memastikan.

"Ah, ii... iya..." jawab Kaya dengan wajah memerah.

"Usopp bilang kalau kamu sangat cantik dan pintar, aku rasa dia tidak bohong. Kalian cocok sekali, Kaya-chan." Puji Sanji yang kemudian dibalas senyum lebar Kaya.

"Aku Nico Robin," sapa Robin.

"Ah, Robin-san. Salam kenal, ya"

Robin tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba saja Nami langsung menyenggol kaki abangnya itu dengan pelan.

"Mau makan..." Nami mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Oke, cantik. Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Sanji yag bergegas menuju dapur.

"Apa saja! Apapun itu pasti sangat enak!"

.

.

.

Mereka tahu kalau mereka bukan di restoran. Mereka hanya berada di hadapan meja makan sederhana. Namun makanan yang disajikan pada mereka itu lebih dari makanan restoran bintang lima. Mereka tersenyum dengan keringat yang mengalir di dahi mereka. Mereka jadi malu terlahir sebagai perempuan. Tentu saja! Mereka selalu mencoba untuk memasak sebagus ini tapi hasilnya tidak lebih dari bentuk makanan instan!

Dan lagi, Sanji tampaknya mengerti bagaimana keinginan mereka. Dia sengaja memasak makanan rendah lemak namun mengenyangkan. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa jus jeruk bisa terasa begitu enaknya, padahal warna dan kecairan jusnya itu kayaknya ga ada beda-bedanya deh dengan yang mereka buat atau beli! Kok bisa, sih?

Katanya... Sanji itu _gentleman_... kok malah menurunkan kodrat ceweeeek?!

"Em, Nami-chan, Vivi-chan, Kaya-chan, dan Robin-san. Aku akan kedatangan tamu nanti malam. Jadi aku harap kalian tidak ada masalah dengan kamar yang ada disana." Ujar Sanji yang kemudian menyesap jusnya sambil menunjuk pintu yang tepat berada di belakang dapur. Ya, apartemen Sanji itu luas dan mahal, karena Sanji tahu adiknya sering datang bawa teman. Apartemennya ada empat kamar. Satu untuknya, satu untuk adiknya, satu untuk orangtuanya, dan satu lagi untuk tamu. Sengaja dia ambil yang seperti itu karena mereka sering berkunjung kalo baru pulang dari luar negeri, kota, atau sekolah—Nami.

"Hu... jangan bilang kau akan bercinta hari ini Sanji."

"Bruuuh! Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Nami!" seru ketiga temannya, namun Nami hanya menggulingkan bola matanya.

"Nami-chan! Astaga!" seru Sanji dengan wajah yang memerah. Lalu dia kembali menyesap jusnya.

Nami menyengir.

"Hayooo, jangan-jangan selama aku tidak disini kamu bermasturbasi dengan majalah itu?" goda Nami semakin keterlaluan, matanya memberikan isyarat pada Sanji untuk segera jujur kepada adiknya tersebut.

"NAMI-CHAN!" seru Sanji yang kali ini tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya.

Ketiga temannya hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak semengerikan itu, aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku, oke? Dan lagi aku tidak bercinta dengan sembarang orang..." jawab Sanji yang segera mengoreksi adiknya itu.

Nami mendengus. Apa yang dikatakan abangnya itu memang benar. Semua pria yang meniduri abangnya itu tidak pernah pria yang menikah atau bermasalah. Paling tidak, pria itu pastilah seorang pebisnis. Nami jadi ingat siapa pacar pertama Sanji, dia pria yang sedikit seram namun baik, namanya Gin kalau ga salah.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau melihat kamarnya dulu dan menata barang-barang kalian?" tanya Sanji.

...

Kamar itu memiliki ranjang _Queen Size_ yang bahkan lima orang bisa cukup menempatinya. Mereka mengangguk-angguk penuh kekaguman melihat isi kamar ini. Nami juga belum pernah masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Biasanya dia ada di kamarnya sendiri, dan kasurnya itu kasur ukuran satu orang.

"Kok bersih?" tanya Nami, seingatnya Sanji jarang punya tamu selain pacarnya. Jadi biasanya kamar yang jarang dipakai itu pastinya kotor dan berdebu, tapi ini bersih seolah-olah mereka kayak ada di hotel aja.

"Ya aku yang bersihin dong. Setiap hari aku harus membersihkan semua tempat biar ga kotor. Nami-chan gimana sih," tanya Sanji merasa tersakiti, seolah-olah adiknya itu menganggapnya sebagai orang yang berantakan.

"Oi, hanya bercanda bang!" seru Nami merasa aneh.

DING... DING...

"Ck, dia sudah datang..." rutuk Sanji yang kemudian segera melirik ke arah tiga gadis tersebut.

"Permisi, ya," pamit Sanji sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Nami mendelik, lalu dia berjalan mengendap-endap untuk melihat seperti apa orang yang datang itu. Namun dia tidak bisa melihatnya karena orang itu mengenakan jaket dan memakai tudungnya.

"Kau datang terlalu cepat, bodoh..." desis Sanji.

Nami mengangkat alisnya ketika dia merasa tubuhnya mulai memberat. Diliriknya ke atas, ternyata ketiga temannya itu sekarang menimpa badannya, ikut-ikutan menyaksikan adegan tujuh belas tahun ke atas yang akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, pria berjaket itu langsung menyergap Sanji dan langsung melahap bibir Sanji. Mereka berempat berteriak tanpa suara, mulut mereka menganga lebar-lebar. Rona merah menyebar di wajah mereka.

Kemudian mereka melihat Sanji dibanting ke atas sofa dan kancing kemejanya dipreteli.

Mereka berteriak dalam hati, tidak tahan. Demi Tuhan, oalah... Tapi bodonya mereka ga berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Mereka dengan penuh ketakjuban melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Mungkin mereka bisa menonton sampai ke aksi masuk-masukkan? Lumayanlah, tontonan gratis gituloh...

"BODOH! AKU ADA TAMU!" teriak Sanji sambil menjitak kepala yang tertutup tudung itu.

Nami dan yang lainnya menghela nafas, ternyata Sanji masih waras untuk tidak melakukan hubungan itu di atas sofa. Mereka dengan perlahan-lahan berjalan menghindari pintu tersebut, lalu memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua sejoli yang sedang dalam masa kawin itu.

"Dengarkan aku ya kepala otot, adikku dan teman-temannya menginap mulai hari ini sampai hari selasa. Jadi kau tidak boleh sedikitpun melakuk—Ugh! Hei! Hentikan tolol!"

Nami dan yang lain menutup mulut mereka begitu mereka mendengar suara retsleting terbuka. Mereka jadi blingsatan di sana, kaki ingin menghentak-hentak, tangan ingin menjambak rambut satu sama lain, dan keinginan menjerit histeris melawan rasa ingin meneruskan pengupingan mereka.

"TOLOL! MASUK KAMAR!"

"CK! AKU SUDAH TAK SABAR, KOKI MESUM!"

Cuuup...

Plop

Keempat gadis yang menguping itu hanya bisa merasa kepala mereka oyong, namun mereka masih mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana, mereka melirik sebentar, ternyata kedua sejoli itu tengah gigit-gigitan dan mencium lepas. Namun dibalik keliaran tersebut, mereka masih bisa melihat kalau Sanji berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Ayolah pendekar pedang bodoh, aku tidak ingin adikku melihatku begini, okay?"

Mereka tertegun begitu melihat pria yang masih bertudung itu segera menggendong Sanji dengan gaya bridal dan berjalan ke kamar Sanji. Pintu dibuka dengan tendangan dan ditutup dengan senggolan kuat, pintu terbanting kuat, lalu semuanya senyap.

...

"Aku tidak melihat apapun, aku tidak melihat apapun..." gumam Kaya yang tengah terlentang lebar di atas kasur.

"Uwaaa... mereka melakukannya, uhuhuhu, aku jadi punya ide untuk fanfiksiku yang lain," Vivi kemudian mengeluarkan _laptop_ -nya dan mulai menyalakannya. Sedangkan Robin hanya tersenyum misterius.

Nami sendiri hanya pundung di atas kasur, bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kali ini siapa lagiii?"

...

 **A/N: jujur aja, bukan hanya aku, 'kan? Cewek yang kepingin punya abang seperti Sanji-chan? Seandainya author punya abang seperti Sanji-chan, tiap hari bakal makan enak dan punya sesuatu yang dipamerin di sekolah XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. PAST**

"JANGAN SENTUH ADIKKU!"

Itulah yang selalu Sanji katakan pada anak laki-laki yang mendaratkan sentuhan mesum terhadap adiknya.

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN ADIKKU!"

Itulah yang selalu Sanji katakan pada preman-preman kelas teri yang pernah berniat memalak adiknya.

"Berniat kencan denganku, huh?"

Itulah yang selalu Sanji katakan pada laki-laki yang selalu mendaratkan sentuhan dan tatapan terhadap tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarmu, hmm?"

Itulah yang selalu Sanji katakan pada laki-laki yang bernyali meraba pantatnya.

Dia benar-benar...

Luar biasa.

Setidaknya itulah yang selalu Nami ucapkan untuk mendeskripsikan abangnya terhadap teman-temannya kalau sudah ditanya tentang percintaan abangnya.

.

.

.

Sanji adalah salah satu tipe abang yang selalu diharapkan oleh semua gadis di dunia ini.

Tampan, baik, _gentleman_ , kaya, humoris, populer, pekerja keras, cerdas, cerdik, bisa memasak, dan jago mengurus rumah.

Kecuali dua... mesumnya itu dan orientasi seksualnya itu.

Yep, tidak perlu lapisan gula pemanis untuk menutupinya, Sanji itu _gay._

Sejak kecil, Sanji selalu memperoleh peringkat kedua, sementara itu peringkat satu diambil Law. Sedikit mengherankan kepada Nami, kenapa sejak SD sampai SMA, mereka berdua selalu satu sekolah. Barulah saat hari kelulusan SMA, Nami menyadari seperti apa perasaan Law pada Sanji. Dia menyukai Sanji, dan hari kelulusan itu merupakan saat dimana dia menghabiskan malamnya bersama Sanji.

Yah, Nami tidak perlu kaget karena dia sudah pernah melihat hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Contohnya, Gin berpacaran dengan Sanji saat kelas 10 SMA, lalu diganti dengan Ace lalu ke Law. Saat abangnya sudah berkuliah, dia berpacaran dengan Doflamingo—serius, Nami sendiri kaget saat melihat mereka berduaan, lalu saat mengambil S2, Sanji berpacaran dengan Kidd, anak teknik mesin yang jenius. Setelah lulus kuliah jurusan Manajemen Bisnis, Sanji berpacaran dengan Lucci, seorang pebisnis dan rentenir. Melihat semua pacar Sanji—sekarang menjadi mantan—Nami sudah tidak pernah heran lagi kenapa abangnya itu bisa mengangkut galon air dengan mudah, hm... mungkin ini berkat keseringan ditindih, ya?

Dari semua data yang diingat-ingat Nami, dia membuat sebuah hasil.

Semua mantan pacar Sanji itu berkelas.

Gin; seorang anak geng motor yang lumayan berpengaruh di kota—sekarang menjadi ketuanya, Ace; ketua klub tinju kumpulan SMA—sekarang menjadi ketua pemadam kebakaran, Law; anak jenius yang diincar-incar universitas ternama—sekarang menjadi dokter yang keterlaluan mahalnya, Doflamingo; pebisnis dan ketua klub teater kampus—sekarang menjadi pebisnis dan aktor, Kidd; anak teknik mesin yang jenius—sekarang menjadi pengusaha mesin terefisien, lalu Lucci; pebisnis dan rentenir.

Karena itu... Nami yakin bahwa pria berjaket kemarin bukanlah orang yang jahat.

Nami sudah kebiasaan mengawasi hubungan abangnya dari jauh, ini karena dia merasa dia terus yang selalu dilindungi Sanji—sesekali dia harus melindungi abangnya. Nami tidak ingin abangnya itu nantinya tersakiti hanya karena salah pilih pasangan—sejago-jagonya Sanji menilai, akhirnya bisa saja ditipu—Nami menghela nafas, lalu menatap ketiga teman-temannya yang tengah tertidur di kasur.

Saatnya menjalankan misinya,

...

Pintu terkunci ganda.

Lensa intipnya ditutup.

Dan dengan sengajanya membuat kamarnya _sound proof._

Yap...

Benar-benar tipikal seorang Sanji.

Nami menghela nafas, ini pasti terjadi karena Sanji sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya—tahun lalu dia pernah membongkar kunci pintu abangnya dan menyaksikan adegan tujuh belas tahun ke atas—sehingga abangnya itu harus memasang kunci ganda di pintu kamarnya. Dengan putus asa, akhirnya Nami menyerah dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

...

"Selamat makan!"

Mereka berlima segera menyantap sarapan yang telah disuguhi oleh Sanji. Rasanya luar biasa, seperti makan sarapan di hotel mahal saja. Setelah menghabiskan semua makanan tersebut, mereka membantu Sanji untuk mencuci piring bekas makan, namun pria itu menolaknya.

Akhirnya, karena tidak ada kerjaan lagi, mereka bersiap-siap untuk menuju _meet and greet_ di lapangan Skypiea. Nami yang sudah selesai mandi, segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu teman-temannya yang masih belum selesai bersiap-siap. Di ruang tamu, Nami menemukan abangnya itu tengah memainkan piano yang dulunya sangat sering mereka pakai saat masih TK dan SD.

Jemari-jemarinya yang panjang dan langsing itu melangkah dari satu tuts ke tuts lainnya dengan begitu lihai dan lincah.

Jujur saja, Nami sendiri heran kenapa abangnya yang terlalu memesona itu bisa menjadi seorang gay... itu sebuah pertanyaan dengan tanda tanya terbesar yang pernah diterima oleh seorang Nami. Dia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingatnya, tentang kejadian-kejadian yang mungkin saja pernah terjadi pada Sanji sehingga dia mengubah orientasi seksualnya terhadap perempuan. Namun semuanya nihil, tidak ada yang berhasil dia ingat.

Kemudian alunan acak yang harmonis tersebut berubah menjadi nada-nada yang begitu energik dan penuh kecepatan tingkat tinggi.

Nami _sweat dropped_.

Benar-benar tipikal seorang Sanji di pagi hari.

...

"Abang antar, yuk?" ajak Sanji yang sedang merapatkan simpul dasi putih kokinya.

"Enggak usah, nanti terlambat kerja, lho..." tolak Nami dengan sopan.

Ya, walau Nami itu manja, dia tidak pernah mau diantarkan oleh abangnya kemana-mana kecuali kalau sudah malam. Dia masih punya otak untuk tidak membebani abangnya yang sangat disayanginya tersebut. Udah syukur dikasih uang jajan semau keinginan, dimanja-manja, dan bebas ngancurin apartemennya, masih mau minta diantarin kemana-mana? Tidak, Nami masih punya otak, dan bekerja dengan sangat baik.

Abangnya itu terlalu baik dan rendah hati.

"Ya udah, hati-hati ya... kalau digodain, langsung bilang nama abang aja," tiba-tiba saja Sanji langsung mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Eh?" tanya Nami heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Biar abang godain," kemudian Sanji mengedipkan salah satu matanya lalu memberikan salam kecup untuk adiknya tersebut—dibalas dengan gidikan Nami.

Dan abang yang terlalu mesum.

...

Rambut hijau sehijau lumut, tubuh kekar bak gorilla, wajah _stern_ alias terlalu serius kayak lagi konstipasi—gak separah itu, kaleee—dan mata yang tidak pernah dapat dibuka lagi. Nami bisa melihat kontrasnya perbedaan warna kulit wajahnya dengan warna kulit lukanya tersebut.

Ya, dia adalah Roronoa Zoro yang mana Nami DKK tengah cari-cari untuk dimintain tanda tangannya lalu dijualin ke orang-orang—kasus Nami.

Ya, gak heran sih, kenapa ini orang bisa terkenal dalam waktu kurang dari beberapa minggu. Mungkin tiga anting gantung tersebut itu ajimat, kali? Soalnya ya, tipe cowok sok _cool_ dan garang macam dia itu mudah banget laku di pasaran, lima ribu berry dapat tiga gitu...

Nami segera mengambil buku notesnya dan dua buku notes lainnya yang sengaja dia beri nama lain dan diisi sedikit untuk mengecoh model tersebut. Ambil tiga, jual dua, kurang lebih Nami akan memeroleh lima ratus ribu untuk setiap tanda tangan yang akan diambilnya tersebut. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk berjalan ke meja model itu untuk mengambil tanda tangan, tapi pembawa acara tersebut masih saja banyak bacot.

Akhirnya, setelah si pembawa acara itu menyelesaikan acaranya, semua orang diperbolehkan ke meja para model, boleh minta apa saja—asal jangan uang dan minta dilamar—dan diperkenankan untuk mengantri dan tidak menjerit histeris demi kesehatan pendengar penggemar lainnya.

Giliran Nami, dia melirik ke arah pria tersebut yang tengah menyoreti notesnya dengan pena hitam. Lalu tatapan mereka beradu, namun dengan segera Nami menyodorkan dua buku lagi.

"Tidak, tolong simpan." Pria tersebut menahan sodoran Nami, lalu memberikan tatapan kesal.

Nami terdiam.

"Ma—maaf? Saya hanya ingin anda menorehkan tanda tangan di buku-buku ini karena teman-teman saya menitipkannya pada saya." Dengan buru-buru Nami memberikan alasan mengapa dia memberikan dua notes lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tahu kamu ini tipikal orang yang seperti apa. Kau akan menjual yang dua ini lagi, 'kan?" kali ini model itu berbisik.

Nami terperanjat.

Petir menyambar ubun-ubunnya.

Mati sudah.

.

.

.

"Lho~? sudah pulang?"

Nami terdiam.

Yang lain juga.

Tentu saja. Siapa coba, yang tidak terdiam membisu melihat empunya rumah tengah menyajikan terlalu banyak makanan hanya untuk lima orang saja? Sanji seperti sedang mengadakan prasmanan saja. Namun tentu saja, mereka tidak akan pernah mampu menolak makanan buatan Sanji yang selalu berhasil menarik hidung mereka.

Menyadari keadaan Nami, Sanji segera menuangkan lebih banyak jus jeruk ke gelas milik adiknya tersebut, sebab itu adalah jus kesukaannya. Dengan lembut Sanji mengusap rambut Nami dan mengangkat wajah adiknya itu untuk menghadap dirinya dengan lembut.

"Ada kejadian apa Nami-chan?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Nami menggeleng kekanakan.

Sanji terkekeh, lalu mengecup ubun-ubun kepala adiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, nikmati makan malamnya, dong~" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Nami yang melihat abangnya itu tengah menghiburnya, segera menggangguk. Entah kenapa kalau Sanji sudah membujuknya seperti ini, dia tidak bisa kesal lagi...

YA IYALAH!

EMANG SIAPA YANG BISA MARAH SAMA COWOK SEGANTENG ITU!

...

.

.

.

Suara itu lagi...

Nami mendecih kesal ketika dia mendengar suara orang yang tengah mendesah tersebut. Karena kamar Sanji _sound proof_ , Nami menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sanji sedang berada di dapur, ruang tamu, atau di depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan cepat dia menarik selimutnya lebih dekat ke wajahnya, pada akhirnya menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut tersebut.

 _Sial, suaranya semakin keras!_

Nami kembali menarik selimutnya, sampai ujung kakinya terlihat. Dia memererat pegangannya terhadap selimut itu, namun kekuatan suara jauh lebih kuat daripada yang dia sangka-sangka.

 _Baiklah! Sekarang, atau tidak akan!_ Seru Nami berapi-api kayak suporter mau nonton bola. Dengan langkah kaki seribu, dia langsung sampai di perbatasan antara ruang tamu dengan ruang makan. Dia celingukan kesana kemari, dan...

Dia mendapati abangnya tengah melakukan hal itu...

Di atas sofa...

Sofa kulit merah dengan kualitas terbaik dari Rusia...

Seharga dua juta lima ratus ribu berry untuk satu setnya...

Tempat dimana ia selalu tiduran dan duduk sambil baca buku atau nonton tv...

Sofa itu!

Kalau dihitung-hitung, bisa saja abangnya itu sering bercinta di atas sofa itu. Nami bisa langsung membayangkannya. Setiap tetes atau aliran keringat dan _cum_ yang jatuh di permukaan sofa tersebut... Nami sudah mendudukinya.

Nami memucat membayangkan hal itu.

Hal itu sangat mengagetkannya...

Serius, kalian sendiri juga pasti serem ngebayanginnya.

Namun apa yang ada di hadapan Nami kali ini jauh lebih mengagetkan dirinya.

Dia tidak tahu abangnya bisa selentur itu... _well_ , dia tahu kalau abangnya itu pernah ikut les ballet dan sudah tiga kali turun ke panggung. Tapi itu cerita dua belas tahun yang lalu! Dia tidak mengerti! Lelaki tidak seharusnya bisa membusurkan punggungnya seperti itu!

Nami juga tahu kalau abangnya itu memiliki kulit putih dengan sedikit cercah persik yang indah, tapi dia baru tersadar kalau kulit abangnya itu sangat indah, terutama ketika keringat melapisi kulitnya.

Dan lagi, ekspresi abangnya itu... terlalu menggoda, Nami sendiri bahkan jadi ingin ikut-ikutan mempermainkan abangnya itu... seperti yang dilakukan pria berambut hijau yang tengah menjilati buntalan _pink_ yang ada di dada abangnya tersebut...

Hijau...

Tunggu sebentar...

"Sanji?"

...

.

.

.

 **A/N: AUTHOR PENGEN PUNYA ABANG! YANG KAYAK SANJI...—ngimpi! Mohon maaf kalau terlalu singkat ya, tapi nanti author coba deh, biar lebih panjang lagi... ehehehehe... Shumimasen juga, kalau author kelamaan update, baru selesai UTS... hiks, remedi lagi deh TAT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. HAJAR! HAJAR! HAJAR! YEAAAAH!**

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

TINGTONG TINGTONG TINGTONG

"IYA! IYA! IYAAAAA! AKU DATAAAANG!"

Sanji menggerutu kesal sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartemennya. Dia sudah menduga siapa yang lagi gila-gilaan mencet-mencet itu tombol. Emangnya siapa lagi selain pacarnya yang entah keberapa itu? Pacarnya yang sejak lahir menggaet gen berambut hijau dan saat ini tengah menggaet profesi sebagai model pakaian dan alat-alat olahraga. Jujur, Sanji senang dia datang, tapi kesalnya, dia mencet-mencet tanpa pake jeda! Bisa gawat kalau adiknya dan teman-temannya yang manis itu terbangun.

"APA-APAAN SIH, MARIMO?!"

Dengan kasar dia tarik pintu bercat putih gading tersebut, menampakkan dirinya yang tengah ngamuk komikal pada pria bermantel parasut hijau dongker yang tercatat sebagai pelaku pemencet bel pintu terbanyak apartemen Sanji. Pria itu menyeringai, lalu dengan seenak jidat lebarnya itu dia masuk, dia melepaskan sepatu _slip on_ -nya ke sisi samping dinding bagian dalam apartemen Sanji. Dengan liarnya dia mengekori gerakan-gerakan amukan bebebnya itu dengan penuh nafsu, lalu dia tutup pintu apartemen Sanji dengan perlahan.

"Aku mau menginap," caploknya seenak daging panggang buatan Sanji, sampai bebebnya itu pengen ikut-ikutan mencaplok jidat lebarnya itu.

Sanji menghela nafas super panjang, dan menghadap pacarnya yang tengah memberikan tatapan: ' _kau tahu apa mauku_ ' yang benar-benar intens dan tajam bagaikan siaran berita Silet.

"TIDAK" jawab Sanji dengan ketegasan yang sebenarnya tidak penting, karena toh dia bisa saja langsung nendang itu kepala hijau kapanpun yang dia mau.

"Hoo?" tanya Zoro—pria marimo itu—sambil berjalan mendekati Sanji, masih dengan tatapan intensnya yang super menggoda itu—menggoda Sanji untuk nendang dia maksudnya.

Sanji mendengus, lalu menyentil jidat Zoro dengan kesal.

Dia tahu kalau pacar barunya ini terlalu keras kepala, pemaksa, egois, dan sedikit idiot—setidaknya tidak seidiot Luffy—pokoknya semua hal-hal negatif sudah pasti ada di dalam Zoro, dan Sanji juga tahu kalau Zoro sedikit pemaksa dalam hubungan ranjang yang sering mereka lakukan.

"Tidak untuk hari ini. Adikku dan teman-temannya masih menginap disini, jadi kusarankan padamu untuk segera angkat kaki dari sini." Jawab Sanji dengan tangannya yang menunjuk ke pintu masuk apartemennya.

Zoro mengeryitkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Kalau begitu... aku minta jatahku hari ini," seringainya semakin naik ke atas, lalu dengan sekejap mata, Sanji sudah berpindah ke atas sofa.

Apalagi kalau bukan untuk dicumbui.

...

.

.

.

"Sanji?"

Pria berambut pirang itu terkesiap, refleks dia langsung menendang Zoro ke bawah sofa, menghadiahkan dirinya sendiri tertarik ke bawah—karena Zoro tidak terima jatuh sendiri. Setelah mendarat, Sanji langsung menegakkan badannya dan memberikan ulasan senyum manis menggoda kepada adiknya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Nami-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang membujuk walau dalam diri dia sudah sangat ketakutan.

Dia menangkap garis kecurigaan yang tergores di wajah manis adiknya itu.

 _Ini gawat..._ pikir Sanji.

"Sanji, aku rasa aku ..."

"BAIKLAH NAMI-CHAN! AKU AKAN PINDAH KE KAMARKU DAN TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGGU TIDUR CANTIKMU!" seru Sanji dengan tawa lebar yang sejujurnya super duper canggung.

Nami mengeryit keheranan. Dia yakin kalau dia tahu siapa si kepala hijau itu.

"Itu Zoro sang model, ya?"

...

"KAU ADIKNYA SI KOKI MESUM?!"

Nami membekap telinganya erat-erat sebelum isinya bertumpahan semua kemana-mana. Dia tatap pria hijau yang sekarang ini tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat penuh kegeraman dan wajahnya memerah. Nami mendengus.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU KAU ADALAH ADIKNYA?!"

Nami mengeryitkan alisnya. Dia berisik sekali.

"Kau berisik." Sergahnya dengan ekspresi kerucut (?)

"SIAPA YANG GA BAKALAN BERISIK?!"

Nami menggemeletukkan giginya.

"Aku akan suruh Sanji untuk memutuskanmu karena kau menolak menandatangani jualanku dan karena kau terlalu banyak cing-cong!" geram Nami.

Spontan Zoro langsung menutup mulutnya, lalu matanya berlari ke arah Sanji yang sekarang ini tengah menyetrika kaus Zoro yang basah karena tadi kena amuk Nami—dia ngelempar air dari botol minumnya. Pria itu mendesah kesal.

"Kau mengganggu kami tahu. Padahal tadi aku sudah berhasil membuatnya—"

SRAK!

Kausnya yang masih panas itu langsung menutupi kepalanya.

" _Eat your own shit, dumbass_ ," geram Sanji dengan ekspresi datar yang mencekam. Setrikaan yang sudah panas itu sekarang berada di bawah penuh kekuasaannya sudah siap sedia untuk menyetrika wajah bego pacarnya itu.

Zoro mendecak tidak puas, lalu berjalan menuju bebebnya yang masih dalam keadaan labil itu—ga tau diri banget elu tong. Melihat Zoro mendekat, Sanji mendekatkan bagian setrikaan yang panas, mengakibatkan Zoro mundur beberapa langkah—hehe, suami takut istri rupanya.

" _Stay away from me right now, dumbass. Or I will flatiron your shitty face_ ," kali ini bebebnya itu mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar DATAR dan Zoro perlu mendatarkan suasana kali ini juga.

"Aku ga ngerti bahasa asing, _cook_. Ga ada artinya kau ngancam aku," tawa Zoro bangga—ga tau malu, ah.

Nami sendiri ketakutan melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan abangnya itu. Biasanya apa yang dia keluarkan adalah feromon penggoda lelaki maupun perempuan, dan sekarang dia malah mengeluarkan reaksi yang belum ditemukan oleh dokter manapun.

"Jangan mendekat—" Sanji memperingatkan Zoro yang masih keras kepala mendekati bebebnya itu.

"Cook, dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Jangan sampai setrika ini mendarat di badanmu, marimo..." ancamnya lagi ketika Zoro melangkah satu langkah.

"KALAU BEGITU LEMPAR AJA! SUSAH AMAT SIH, LO! DARI TADI AKU MAJU MALAH DIMUNDURIN! MAU LO APA SIH?!" teriak Zoro dengan gaya Jakarta—hah?

Urat kekesalan muncul di pelipis Sanji. Nyaris meletus.

"NIH! MAKAN NIH!"

Plok...

"ITTAAAAI—!"

...

.

.

"Maaf sudah membangunkanmu pagi-pagi buta ini," desah Sanji penuh penyesalan kepada pria yang mengenakan _sweater navy_ yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Aku tadi sedang ada rapat penting dengan kepala rumah sakit, Sanji..." balas pria itu sambil mendesah sedikit kalut. Sanji terdiam sejenak.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sanji sambil menyorotkan tatapan mata imut-imut ga berdosa dan juga memberika gigitan bibirnya yang menggoda.

Spontan pria berambut raven yang sekarang ini tengah menjabat sebagai wakil kepala rumah sakit Dressrossa yang terkenal itu menjauhkan matanya dari sorotan yang menyilaukan itu.

Sanji adalah mantannya, oke?

Sanji adalah mantannya.

Mantan ga perlu diingat-ingat, kalo enggak, nanti mantannya itu bakal dia serang.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu," ujarnya jujur, karena diam-diam Law sebenarnya senang ga ketolong sama paramedis lagi ketika Sanji menghubunginya tadi. Persetan dengan kepala rumah sakit, yang penting dia bisa ketemu sama pujaan hatinya.

Sanji tersenyum lebar, lalu meremas lengan atas Law dengan gemas. Nami sudah kembali ke kamarnya, jadi dia ga perlu lagi pura-pura.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Dan dokter yang dikenal-kenal sebagai pria super dingin itu tiba-tiba mencair kemudian mendidih di suhu seratus derajat celsius.

"OI—! JANGAN KAU APA-APAKAN DIA!" tiba-tiba teriakan sangar dan bongor terdengar dari samping mereka. Segera mereka menoleh ke arah pria malang yang saat ini sedang terbaring dengan perut sisi kanannya yang dibalut dengan perban berpori.

"Berisik marimo. Bersyukurlah karena Law mau mengobatimu! Dokter lainnya pasti ga bakalan mau menerima pasien korban setrikaan di jam segini seperti kamu, tau!" teriak Sanji.

"KEH! PANGGIL CHOPPER AJA REPOT BANGET SIH!" balas Zoro tak mau kalah.

"Chopper sekarang sedang di Amsterdam, bodoh. Kau mau kulitmu itu kukelupas?"

Mengingat Sanji baru saja membeli satu set pisau buah dua minggu lalu, Zoro memilih untuk mendengus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari bebebnya itu, "terserah" gumamnya—ngambek.

Sanji mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menoleh ke arah Law yang berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk tidak merasa tersakiti karena baru saja menyadari kalau Sanji sudah _taken_ lagi oleh orang lain. Dia menggeser-geser layar ponselnya, membuka _LINE_ dan terpaksa membaca pesan-pesan yang isinya hanyalah ajakan kencan dari perawat-perawat rumah sakit—ini demi keselamatan hatinya agar tidak tersakiti lagi.

"Law?" panggil Sanji sambil menepuk bahu lebar Law, mengakibatkan pria itu langsung memutar lehernya secepat kilat hanya untuk menjawab Sanji. Hati-hati mas, nanti kepalanya lepas. Gantinya mahal.

"Ya?" tanyanya, ekspresi wajahnya dipaksakan untuk _stay cool_ layaknya kenormalannya.

"Kau mau makan dulu di sini?" tawar Sanji dengan tangan terbuka, yang sama sekali berkebalikan dengan Zoro yang langsung memberikan tatapan tidak percaya pada bebebnya.

Law tertegun.

Dia kemudian menyeringai.

 _Mungkin aku bisa merebutnya dari cowok garang itu_ , pikirnya iseng.

Bibir dokter muda itu naik satu langkah.

"Kenapa tidak? Hitung-hitung dapat makanan gratis dari koki terkenal," jawabnya tegas—dengan seringai yang makin lama makin naik. Sementara Zoro dengan sigap berdiri tegap dan berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan rasa pedih yang menjelajari perutnya. Bebeb kesayangannya itu ga boleh menghabiskan waktu bersama cowok gak dikenal(?), ga jelas kerjaannya (?), dan gak setara sama sekali dengan Sanji (?).

BISA-BISA AKAN TERJADI PERSELINGK—Ehek!

Maaf, tolong ingat genre fic. Ga bakalan ada opera sabun kok, entar wangi.

"Tunggu sebentar, _shitty cook_ , aku juga mau makan,"

Sanji menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Padahal dia mau menggoda Law sedikit supaya bisa dapat pengobatan gratis di lain waktu.

...

Suasana ruang makan benar-benar terasa canggung. Aura gemalam mencekam menyelimuti kedua pria berambut hitam dan hijau, mengakibatkan satu-satunya pria berambut pirang untuk mendiamkan diri dan memberikan jarak terhadap kedua pria yang ada di masing-masing sisinya.

"Tampaknya masakanmu semakin lama semakin membaik, Sanji," puji Law sambil menggulung-gulung setiap untaian liat pasta yang baru saja dimasakkan oleh mantan terindahnya tersebut.

"Hahaha—" canggung, "terima kasih,"

"Serius, soalnya waktu SMP pasta buatanmu belum seenak ini," lanjut Law sengaja mengungkit-ungkit masa mudanya dengan Sanji. Dia dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang seratus persen, yakin bahwa pria Hijau itu sama sekali baru mengenal Sanji tahun ini. tidak mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan dirinya yang sejak SD sudah bersama dengan Sanji.

Dan... pria yang dimaksudkan oleh Law itu memanglah... kepincut.

Dengan geramnya dia mulai mengunyah setiap untaian pasta yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rencana Law bekerja setotal tujuh puluh sembilan persen. Ini benar-benar sebuah pekerjaan yang mudah.

"Aku mau menginap, boleh?"

Dan itu benar-benar bereaksi keterlaluan pada Zoro dengan tingkat kesuksesan sebesar seratus sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan sembilan sembilan—dan seterusnya.

 _Katakan TIDAK! Padanya, Sanji!_ Teriak batin Zoro panik tidak keruan.

"Boleh saja, tapi pakaianmu?"

—benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasi Zoro.

"Dulu kalau tidak salah aku pernah meninggalkan bajuku disini, 'kan?"

JDAAAR! Gunung bundar bernamakan Gunung Roronoa meletus.

Sanji memiringkan kepalanya, lalu membundarkan bibirnya itu.

"Ah, benar juga!"

Zoro benar-benar sial.

Ciuss... mieh apaah?

* * *

SHUMIMASEN UDAH TELAT APDET

DAN CERITANYA UDAH KEMBALI GAJE SEPERTI SEBELUMNYA

YEAAAAAH

MAKACIH ATYAS LEPIEUNYA


	4. Chapter 4

Para pembaca tersayang, tercinta, terkasihi, dan terberkati oleh Tuhan yang maha kuasa, kalian yang sudah bolak-balik buka _website_ atau ngeloyor ke toko buku— _walaupun hanya ada selembar lembar biru di dalam dompet anda_ —pastilah sudah mengenal dengan istilah yang singkat ini, _haram—eh, salah ding,_ harem. *Ehem-ehem, baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan. _Harem_ merupakan tema cerita dimana salah satu tokoh atau beberapa tokoh, dikelilingi oleh banyak peminat— _pecinta_ —dan bahkan sampai terjadi perebutan yang melibatkan terlukanya lahir dan batin sang pecinta— _bahkan yang diharemi juga._ Biasanya, cerita ini lebih dicondongkan untuk _manga-manga_ dan fanfiksi yang ratifikasinya untuk khayalak remaja sampai dewasa.

Hal ini diakibatkan, banyaknya pembaca-pembaca yang memiliki tingkat moral atau kemanusiaan yang rata-rata sampai ke tingkat tinggi, melakukan aksi protes terhadap ketidak sesuaian dan anggapan akan pelecehan seksual terhadap anak-anak di bawah umur, apabila kategori _manga_ dan fanfiksi tersebut dilabelisasikan terhadap _manga_ anak-anak— _yang kemudian terkena interferensi pembaca untuk menggubahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiksi_ —yang contohnya seperti _Kobo-chan, Kochimuite Miiko, Doraemon,_ dan lain sebagainya.

Dan kategori _harem_ tersebut, telah dilabelisasikan di fanfiksi yang mana ditilik dari segi bahasanya, terkesan terlalu vulgar dan informal. Sejujurnya, label kategori _manga_ dan fanfiksi ini, telah lama tercap di setiap bab-bab cerita yang telah terlebih dahulu dipublikasikan dan diperbaharui. Namun. Namun... dengan bentuknya yang tidak transparan— _boleh buka tentang pemerintahan yang transparan, nanti pasti pembaca akan mengerti—_ maka dengan hormat, penulis telah memberitahu para pembacanya yang terkasihi, bahwa fanfiksi ini, sesungguhnya adalah salah satu fanfiksi yang memiliki kategori _harem_ isasi.

Dan tentu saja. Tokoh yang terlabelkan _harem_ itu adalah sang pemeran abang yang memiliki satu adik perempuan, yang mana penulisnya telah mempersiapkan berbagai halangan terhadap kekasihnya yang bergaris DNA pigmen rambut hijau, agar tahan dan mampu meloloskan sang tokoh utama dari jeratan para pecinta yang begitu mengharapkan setiap atensi yang diserahkan pada setiap radius pandang mereka.

Dia adalah Sanji.

Sekian.

.

(Masih ada yang baca gak sih? :v)

(GPEG jadi sok nulis yang serius-serius— _ketularan tugas laporan ilmiah sekolah_ —padahal ngejalani hidup aja kayak kodok lagi ongkang-angking pantat— _emang bisa?_ —di atas rel kereta api— _serius, aku juga gak ngerti sama diriku yang geblek ini_ )

(balek dengan gaya bahasa dan penulisan yang amburadul dan tak dapat dipastikan dengan Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia yang jauh lebih tebal dari lapisan mentalku)

(— _capek bener pura-pura pintar_ )

(intinya cuman _harem_ sama Sanji— _tapi nulisnya kayak mau bikin proposal pemecatan guru aja_ )

.

.

.

"Aku yang akan tidur di kamar Sanji," pria satu melontarkan kata-kata itu ketika dia mendapati sosok pria dua yang lekas berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang tertutup namun belum terkunci. Dengan kecepatan yang dia punya, dia berjalan menuju ke pintu dan menghalangi langkah pria dua. Melihat hal tersebut, secara spontan, sang pria dua berhenti dan berdiri dengan satu kaki menopang kaki yang selonjor ke samping.

"Minggirlah, aku yakin sekali sofa lebar nan empuk sana jauh lebih bagus untukmu," balasan dilancarkan oleh pria dua dengan ulasan seringai yang lumayan tajam menukik ujung pipinya yang tirus.

( _author_ yakin bahwa para pembaca sudah tahu hal yang berguna untuk membedakan kedua pria ini O_o)

Pria satu— _Zoro_ —dengan kesabarannya— _tercatat setipis kertas Alkitab—_ yang masih tersisa, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan berbagai kata-kata cerdas untuk mengimbangi kecerdasan perputaran penggunaan diksi milik sang pria dua— _Law—_ yang masih berdiri dengan seringai culasnya yang tajam— _asli sebuah olokan terhadap sang Hijau_.

Pria yang ternyata teman sepermainan bebebnya, wakil kepala rumah sakit ternama seantero benua Eropa— _bahkan sampe nyasar ke Amerika_ —dan memiliki tingkat intelektual dan fisik yang memiliki poin nyaris sempurna... sekarang ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Zoro mungkin akan biasa-biasa saja untuk menerima dan meladeni pria ini, tapi begitu mengetahui posisinya yang terdahulu merupakan _seuntai_ mantan bebebnya dan telah didapati ide bulusnya— _eh, busuk ding_ —maka Zoro tidak perlu memberikan tangannya untuk sekedar sebuah jabatan tangan saja. Kalau bisa dia akan memberikan tangannya untuk menghajarnya tepat di wajah.

 _Aku akui... dia ini nyaris sempurna untuk tetap bersama San—_ dan Zoro mulai memperlembek pertahanannya terhadap Law kepada Sanji.

 _TUNGGU SEBENTAR—!_ —tapi enggak jadi.

 _Super short flash back..._

 _—Bebeb kesayangannya itu ga boleh menghabiskan waktu bersama cowok gak dikenal(?), ga jelas kerjaannya (?), dan gak setara sama sekali dengan Sanji (?)—_

 _Skip SHFB..._

Zoro perlu menarik kata-katanya.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Sanji lagi, kau sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi sehingga kau bisa tidur sekasur dengannya. Jadi, tolong balik kanan _grak_ , kemudian jalan di tempat, setelahnya jalan tegak maju, oke?"

Namun sunggingan yang terculas di wajah pria yang tengah dihadangnya itu, jelas-jelas memberitahukan kepada Zoro bahwa dia sama sekali tidak berkesan untuk memasukkan perkataannya ke dalam hatinya yang dingin tersebut.

"Maaf, Tuan Roronoa. Sekalipun aku dan Sanji sudah tidak memiliki hubungan romansa lagi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah mampu memutuskan perasaan ini darinya,"

— _sok puitis._

Pernyataan Law yang puitisnya maksa itu, ternyata telah menyulut aliran arus listrik bertegangan sekian— _bukan anak IPA, mohon maaf—_ yang saling bertemu di pertengahan jangkauan pandangan kedua pria tersebut. Ya, namanya ledakan emosi— _jangan dicari di buku, ga bakalan dapat_.

Tatapan tajam mereka sama sekali belum lepas dari satu sama lain. Percek-cokan mulut sudah sedikit mereda, namun dilanjut dengan lecutan-lecutan petir yang terpancar dari mata mereka. Thomas Alva Edison dan James Watt perlu balek dari kubur nih, biar bikin teorema terbaru.

Mungkin ini sedikit memalukan— _emang iya_ —bahwa mereka tengah dalam pertarungan hanya demi memperebutkan hadiah yang berupa manusia dengan rambut pirang— _dan alis keriting_ —yang amat mereka cintai. Entah kenapa seharusnya Vivi jangan tidur dulu supaya ada yang bisa merekam adegan a 'la-a 'la sinetron yang kencar dipertontonkan secara tak sehat mata dan psikologis di televisi negara Indonesia.

Sayangnya, siapapun yang menang, sang hadiah tak akan peduli— _sedikitpun_.

Pertarungan mereka yang tidak jelas ini saja, dia tidak tonton. Dia jauh lebih asyik terlelap di dalam alam mimpinya.

"Kau kenapa ingin tidur sekasur dengannya, Roronoa?" tanya Law sembari memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit semrawut itu.

Zoro menaikkan alisnya.

"Sebelum aku, kaulah yang seharusnya menjawabnya dari sisimu sendiri. Cepat, jawablah pertanyaanmu sendiri," balasnya. Dia perlu memikirkan jawaban itu lebih dalam lagi atau sang dokter itu akan mempermainkannya dan membuatnya kalah darinya demi Sanji.

Law tersenyum psikopat.

"Aku... aku... aku ingin..."

"?"— _Zoro_.

Lalu pria berambut raven sedikit berjuntai itu menghela nafas sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang besar. Tubuhnya, beserta dengan kepalanya, membungkuk menahan tekanan yang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar dengan hebohnya— _namun entah kenapa... ini agak nyeleneh_.

Lalu bibir tipisnya itu terbuka.

"Aku ingin melihat Sanji yang tidur pulas dengan piyamanya yang berwarna putih dengan polkadot biru muda tadi!"

— _Apa?_

Zoro mengerutkan alisnya. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak dapat _author_ deskripsikan dengan benar karena benar-benar enggak bisa ditulis. Air mukanya menyatakan... _what the fucking rocked hell did you say_?— _dan tolong lupakan faktanya Zoro yang kagok bahasa luar._

Lalu pria berambut raven itu menegakkan tubuhnya yang jangkung tersebut. Kepalanya juga dia tegakkan sampai terlihat seperti murid-murid zaman penjajahan dan tahun 1970-an yang tengah menyongsong masa depan mereka.

"Apa kau tahu, Roronoa?" bisiknya pelan, lalu dia palingkan wajahnya ke samping, sambil satu telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya dan mempererat tangkupannya. "Saat aku masih menjadi pacarnya... setiap kali aku melihatnya tidur... wajahnya itu terlihat begitu indah bagaikan malaikat yang jatuh di atas tumpukan bulu-bulu angsa, dan kulit putihnya yang begitu indah ketika diterpa sinar perak rembulan yang hanya sanggup menyisakan siluet gelap yang malah memperindah sosoknya yang sedang tertidur—"

Zoro mengangguk-angguk. Dia tahu benar rasanya itu.

"—Dan itu terjadi ketika dia mengenakan pakaian longgar biasa! Ini sangat berbeda ketika dia tertidur dengan mengenakan piyamanya!"—entah kenapa status Law yang sebenarnya tersingkap di balik piyama putih Sanji yang terhiaskan dengan sekian polkadot imut-imut berwarna biru kesukaan Sanji— _namun entah kenapa... sifat_ cool _-nya belum kandas sama sekali._

Jujur aja, Zoro sekarang ingin benemin kepala dokter itu ke sarung bantal sofa, setelah itu dia seret keluar apartemen, dan dijatuhkan dari atas balkon— _benar-benar rencana kejahatan yang_ cliche _abis._ Namun, karena sekarang dokter itu akan menceritakan tentang Sanji di dalam balutan piyamanya, Zoro mengurung rencana kejahatannya itu dalam-dalam.

"Dia terlihat begitu IMUT! MANIS! ASTAGA! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan hal-hal lain yang lebih imut, manis, dan menggemaskan daripada dia! Terutama ketika piyamanya itu kebesaran dan dia terlihat bagaikan kucing dalam sarung bantal bulu!" seruannya itu ditemani dengan pelototan mata yang jujur aja lebih cocok untuk adegan horror dan _background_ hitam dengan petir yang asyik nyambar di sana-sini dibandingkan dengan adegan humor romansa— _ini bukan komik, tolong ya_ thor.

Kalau para perawat di rumah sakit melihat reaksi Law yang seperti ini terhadap pengenaan piyama, dapat dipastikan lima persen dari total perawat akan pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi kecuali di rumah sakit, dan sembilan puluh lima persen lagi bakalan nyoba motong pendek dan ngecat pirang rambutnya, lalu mereka itu langsung pake piyama kedodoran di rumah sakit, abis itu diusir dari rumah sakit.

"Apa kau tahu, Roronoa? Hanya Sanji-lah yang sanggup membuat hasrat libidoku meledak dan membuatku teralih dari indahnya organ-organ tubuh manusia, sehingga aku bisa menikmati yang namanya hidup sebagai manusia biasa..." ujarnya penuh dengan keseriusan dan kerinduan yang tertujukan terhadap kisah-kisah masa lalu mereka.

 _Yah, aku tahu kalau kau itu tidak normal_... pikir Zoro.

"Memotong kodok saat aku masih di sekolah dasar, tidaklah lagi menjadi hal yang menyenangkan ketika aku berhasil berbicara dengan Sanji!"

 _Dia... apa? Waktu SD motong kodok?_ Pikir Zoro takjub, _masih mending motong ayam, bisa sekalian syukuran keluarga_ , tambahnya.

"Asal menjahit tangan dan kaki teman saat SMP juga tidak lagi hal yang mendebarkan ketika Sanji mengajakku untuk makan bersama..."

 _... apa? Menjahit?_ Kali ini Zoro tidak tahu harus tertawa atau merasa kasihan terhadap orang yang kulitnya sempurna itu telah dijahit oleh Law seenak jenggotnya yang _zig-zag_.

"Bahkan... membedah tubuh manusia sama sekali bukanlah hobiku lagi ketika akhirnya Sanji menerima pernyataan cintaku..."—dan demi apa, wajahnya terlihat begitu bersinar-sinar ketika terungkit kata-kata membedah manusia.

 _Oke_ fix _, orang yang ada di depanku ini psikopat_.

.

.

.

Pria bersurai pirang selembut sinar mentari pagi itu terbangun ketika jam weker digital mungilnya menunjukkan angka lima lewat tiga menit. Dia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja, jadi tidak heran jika dia sama sekali tidak merasa segar dan masih ingin berkutat mesra kembali dengan selimutnya yang tebal, nyaman, dan lembut ini. Dan lagi, _Baratie_ selama dua hari ini tutup karena sang Zeff menitahkannya untuk rehat sehari supaya bisa pergi ke Eropa dengan keadaan tubuh yang fit.

Rasa kantuk kembali menyerang setiap titik rangsang yang ada di otak dan penjuru tubuhnya. Mata berat serasa ditarik-tarik dengan perlahan, kemudian dia menarik selimutnya supaya bisa semakin naik ke tubuhnya. Namun, terdapat perasaan janggal ketika dia merasakan beban berlebih yang dia dapati di selimutnya yang biasanya tak seberat ini. Dengan kesadarannya yang masih tersisa dan kelopak mata yang masih sulit bernegosiasi akan waktu tidur, Sanji melirik ke samping kirinya, dan lalu matanya terbelalak lebar.

Pria berambut hitam cepak semrawut itu tengah terlelap di sampingnya, dengan gayanya yang tetap dingin seperti ketika dia masih terjaga. Dengan wajahnya yang damai dan dan dua tangannya yang saling bersilang di depan dadanya yang bidang, itu benar-benar sebuah nostalgia bagi Sanji.

Law benar-benar mantan Sanji yang mengesankan. Yah... semuanya mengesankan sih, tapi yang satu ini sedikit berbeda. Setiap mantannya masing-masing punya hal yang sangat berbeda.

Law itu jenis pacar yang kesannya dingin tapi perhatian. Dia juga kurang antusias dalam hal mengajak berkencan atau sekedar jalan bersama, namun dia punya inisiatif yang tinggi dalam menentukan tempat kencan yang benar-benar bagus ketika dia sudah mengajak Sanji untuk pergi berkencan. Dia tidak akan acuh ketika dia digodai oleh cewek-cewek yang berkeliaran di sekitar taman kota, swalayan, atau taman bermain, namun itu berbeda ketika Sanji digodai oleh kedipan mata, lambaian tangan, seringaian, dan salam kecup dari pria-pria yang berada di dekatnya. Silakan bersiap-siap berbicara dengan tinju tangan bertato atau dengan pisau tipis yang didesain khusus untuk memotong setiap bentuk otot dan lekuk tubuh manusia.

Mereka putus karena Law jadi lebih mementingkan hubungan mereka dibandingkan dengan studi kuliahnya yang sudah mencapai puncak.

Memangnya Sanji selabil itu, apa? Mau merusak masa depan orang hanya demi dirinya?

Sanji tersenyum tipis, lalu beralih terhadap beban yang ada di sisi lainnya.

Dia tidak perlu heran dan kaget lagi ketika dia mendapati sosok kekasih barunya yang berada di sampingnya, tertidur pulas, dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar sampai mengeluarkan aliran liur yang benar-benar jauh dari kata _cool_. Sanji kemudian melirik ke atas selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian perutnya sampai ke tubuh paling bawah. Kemudian senyumnya yang lebar dan penuh rasa kasih sayang itu kembali terulas di wajahnya, namun kali ini _bahagia_ yang tertulis di wajahnya yang rupawan tersebut.

Satu lengan kekar itu memeluk pinggangnya.

Dan dia tidur menyamping, tidak mengacuhkan luka bakar yang terbebani oleh massa ototnya yang kelebihan penduduk.

Sanji mengulurkan tangannya yang jauh lebih ramping dari tangan maupun lengan kekasihnya.

Dia raih dan pegang lengan besar nan kokoh yang hangat tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Nyaman..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jika semua pria yang menyukainya hanya menyukainya karena tampang dan kemampuannya, maka itu sangat berbanding terbalik dan jauh dari Zoro.

Jika semua mantan Sanji dikumpulkan, dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Sanji hanya memberikan sedikit rahasianya terhadap mantan-mantannya tersebut, berbeda sekali dengan Zoro, yang mana Sanji... telah beritahukan seluruh rahasia dan keluh kesahnya terhadap pria ini.

Tentang Zeff yang sesungguhnya bukan ayahnya maupun Nami.

Tentang dirinya yang dulu hidup kelaparan di jalan perkotaan sebelum Zeff bertemu dan mengangkatnya secara resmi menjadi anaknya.

Tentang dia yang sama sekali tidak langsung menyebabkan kaki kanan Zeff patah permanen dan tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi.

Tentang dia yang ternyata anak buangan keluarga kaya terselubung di dunia.

Tentang saudara-saudaranya yang selalu menggencetnya karena tubuhnya yang jauh lebih lemah dan kecil dibandingkan dengan mereka.

Tentang masalahnya akan pekerjaannya yang serasa tidak pernah ada jam rehat.

Tentang rekan-rekan kerjanya yang sama sekali sulit mendengarnya maupun rasa bangganya ketika mereka mampu bekerja dengan semangat.

Semuanya telah didengarkan oleh Zoro. Dia mendengarkannya dengan baik dan akan mempermainkan Sanji sedikit supaya dia bisa mengalihkan pemikirannya yang terpaut dengan rahasia dan keluh kesah kehidupannya. Keterpautan itu justru nantinya malah akan memberikan akses lain pembuatan perangkat lunak _stress_ terbaru di tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

Satu-satunya pria yang mau menghajarnya balik ketika Sanji mengiranya seorang pencuri.

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah menganggapnya mudah

Orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tubuh babak belur orang yang punya niat dengan Sanji

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerima keseluruhan dirinya dengan tulus dan tidak mengharapkan segala sesuatu yang materialistik.

Usaha dan pengharapannya untuk dicintai kembali, sama sekali tidak membutuhkan jangka waktu yang lama bagi Sanji.

.

.

.

Sanji tersenyum lembut sekali, selembut elusannya terhadap puncak kepala kekasihnya yang lebat terhadap dedaunan hijau rindang yang canggung. Kemudian dia melirik ke arah Law yang juga masih terlelap senyenyak kekasihnya yang baru.

"Terimakasih Law, tapi aku rasa Zoro akan lebih mampu menemaniku daripada kalian,"

Bukannya sombong, tapi Sanji tidak ingin mantan-mantan kekasihnya itu mengalami kesusahan hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita keluh kesahnya karena semua dari mereka itu telah memiliki pekerjaan yang sama sekali sulit untuk ditinggalkan karena penghasilan mereka rerata keseluruhan menyangkut lama waktu jam bekerja mereka.

Sanji kemudian mengelus kepala Law, namun lama-kelamaan dia mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu.

Pria itu merengut sejenak, namun kembali nyenyak.

Sanji terkekeh pelan.

Dia serasa ditemani tidur dengan kucing-kucing yang super posesif dan tidak mau mengalah.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

(untuk chapter kali ini the end :v)

Oiya, untuk semua pembaca yang sangat saya sayangi—ehek... kalian bisa baca versi komik semua fanfiction saya di:

\- Tumblr saya: Axepen

\- Instagrama: Axepen

Jadi, di Tumblr itu, saya muat semua gambar-gambar All Male X Sanji dan YAOI. Kalau gambar bebas, di Instagram. Cuma sedikit gambar yaoi di IG karena bisa mati author kalo kakak, ayah, dan sepupu yang lain ngeliat postingannya setelah itu mencoret nama saya dari KK dan ahli waris—eh, enggak ding... mana mungkin.

Komik FFn akan mulai dimuat hari ini, mungkin malam, kira-kira jam 8 atau 9

Terimakasih buat semua review kalian! I love you guys so much (love)


End file.
